


Aaron and Ashley

by Tbird1965



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, PSOH Leon/D, S&M, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was orginally posted on FF.net as a series of oneshots.  Aaron and Ashley develop a "strange" relationship and explore a different side of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Man or Machine

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner leaned his head back and let the hot water of the shower slowly cascade down his body. Lowering his head he let the hard spray beat against the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders. He could have waited to take a shower at home, but he knew that once he picked up Jack all his attention would be focused on the active five year old. He just needed a moment to himself, a moment to try and relieve some of ever present tension he carried with him. With his eyes still closed, he reached out and grabbed the bar of soap. Moving methodically, he rubbed the bar of soap over his chest and his arms, creating lather. Working his way lower, he reached between his legs and gently washed his balls, his finger working through his course black pubic hair.

"Yes." He thought to himself as warmth flooded his groin and his cock stiffened slightly. Setting the bar of soap aside, he rubbed his hand down the shaft of his cock, pleased when it hardened even further. It had been a while since he had masturbated and all day he been plagued with a growing tension and a need for release. He needed to come.

oOo

Ashley Seaver moved quickly through the bullpen, her work out clothes sticking uncomfortably to her sweaty skin. Grabbing her gym bag, she walked to the hallway and paused in front of the Men's locker room. She knew she should travel up the additional two flights to the Women's room, but she had never seen anyone using the locker room this late in the evening. Glancing at the elevator doors and then back at the Locker room, she made her decision and pushed open the door.

She paused just inside when she heard the sound of the shower. Taking a few carefully steps forward she glanced into the long mirror positioned over the bank of sinks. From her vantage point she could see the open shower stall reflected in the mirror. Her eyes widened and her breathe caught in her throat at the sight before her.

From the moment she had met him, Aaron Hotchner had terrified her. His stoic and intense demeanor seemed more machine then man. She shivered as she remembered the flat look in his eyes when he had taken Drew Jacobs life. His soft yet fierce voice as he chastised her for going off on her own had done nothing to change her first impression of him.

As she watched him engage in this very human and private act, she couldn't help but wonder who he imagined or what he thought about as he stroked his growing erection.

oOo

Aaron had long ago accepted the fact that the only lover he was likely to have was his own left hand. His job, fierce personality and intense nature didn't lend itself well to burgeoning romance. As an Agent of the FBI, he was confident and in control, but approaching woman on a personal, non professional level made him feel uncomfortable and insecure. His mind remained blissfully blank and image free as he pleasured himself.

oOo

She knew she should leave, but she couldn't drag her eyes away from the sight before her. His chest muscles flexed as he ran his hand down his soapy erection, pausing to rub his palm across the head of his cock. Her eyes danced from his stroking hand to his face. His visage remained flat and intense despite the pleasure he must be feeling. Heat pooled between her legs as he leaned back against the shower wall, his right hand coming down to caress and pull at his balls. A soft moan echoed off the tile walls as he increased his strokes, his hand now flying across the head of his cock.

Ashley's own hand had crept into her gym shorts and she was lightly rubbing her clit as she watched her stoic boss pump his straining erection. His rhythm had slowed and he licked his lips as he gently slid his hand up and down his cock.

oOo

Aaron was enjoying the blankness in his normally busy mine as much as he was enjoying the feel of his hand on his cock. He squeezed his balls firmly with his right hand and moaned softly as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. He pumped himself frantically, bringing himself just to the brink of orgasm before slowing his motions and loosening the grip on his cock, trying to stave off the moment of climax for as long as he possibly could. Panting slightly, he gripped his cock with just his index finger and his thumb, sliding it slowly down and back again, shuddering at the jolts of pleasure that radiated from his groin.

Gripping himself tightly, he stroked himself frantically again, groaning as his balls throbbed almost painfully. Just before he reached the point climax, he loosened his grip and stroked himself lightly again. Opening his eyes, he glanced up at the clock on the wall. He had been working his cock for almost 20 minutes. Sighing, he squeezed his balls again and stroked himself firmly, his hips thrusting unconsciously towards his fist. This time he focused his attention on the ball of heated pleasure that was forming in the pit of his stomach with each passing stroke. Moving his hand rapidly across his erection he threw his head back and groaned as the ball of heat exploded, erupting out of the end of his cock and splattering all over the shower wall. Panting, he squeezed his softening cock and milked the last drops of come from his body.

A soft sound from near the sinks drew his attention.

"Who's there?" He called out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it quickly around his waist.

oOo

Ashley's orgasm ripped through her body as she watched Agent Hotchner's come decorate the wall of the shower stall. Pulling her hand out of her shorts, her elbow hit her gym bag, knocking it from its precarious perch on the edge of the sink to the floor. She heard his voice call out, breaking the silence. Snatching up her bag she raced out the locker room door to the elevators, her hand frantically pushing the call button.

Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the close door button and breathed a sigh of relief as the doors begin to close. Her eyes widened as Aaron Hotchner's chocolate brown eyes locked momentarily with hers just before the elevator door slid shut blocking him from view.


	2. Daddy Issues

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner sat in the conference room and tried desperately to concentrate on the discussion that was going on around him. The images of three murdered coeds filled the screen before him, but all he could see were Ashley Seaver's eyes as the elevator doors closed.

"Hotch?" Morgan voice broke through his haze. "Hotch?"

"Yeah." He said, tapping the end of his pen on the table. "Looks like we're headed to Fort Worth. Wheels up in 30. Agent Seaver?" 

She glanced up at him, before looking quickly away. "Please stay for a moment."

Ashley Seaver slowly lowered herself back into the chair. She watched as one by one the other agents left the room, leaving her alone with him.

The door closed, leaving the room in silence. The only sound was the tapping of his pen in the table.

"Do we need to talk about what happened last night?"

"No Sir." She shook her head, her voice barely a whisper, her eyes fixed on the table's surface.

"How long were you in the locker room?"

"A whi…" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "A while Sir."

"And you were watching me the entire time?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head, still unable to look at him.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"No Sir." She said, her voice still barely audible.

"Go to the jet Seaver." He said placing the pen in his breast pocket.

When she had left the room, he leaned back in the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

oOo

Hotch jerked awake. He was covered in sweat and his cock was so hard it ached. Groaning he slid his hand under the sheet and stroked himself gently.

It had been over a month since Ashley Seaver had watched him in the shower and since that time he had been plagued by dreams. Dreams where he grabbed her by the pony tail and forced her mouth down on his cock, dreams where she kneeled before him, his hands gripping her hips, his cock pounding brutally into her. Visions of her tied spread eagle to his bed, blindfolded and at his mercy. Even now as he stroked himself, rubbing his hand over his cock, he pictured her before him. "Oh Fuck." He cried out as he came and the image of her face faded away. 'Damn it, this has to stop.' He thought to himself.

oOo

Hotch sat in the dim light of the jet, struggling to remain focused on the file before him. The dreams about Agent Seaver continued to haunt him, he saw himself doing things to her he had never even imagined doing before. Despite the fact he was masturbating more then he ever had in his life, he was never satisfied. Even now he felt his cock stiffen as he watched her sleep.  
She lay curled on her side, her hands tucked under her cheek, her mouth hung slightly open. In his minds eye, he saw himself standing up and walking over to her. He pictured himself releasing his straining cock from his trousers, bending over and shoving his dick into her wet waiting mouth. Aaron moaned softly, he could almost feel her hot mouth on him. Tossing the file on the seat next to him, he half walked, half stumbled to the tiny bathroom at the rear of the plane. Tearing open his pants, he barely got his cock aimed at the toilet before he exploded, jets of come rocketing out to splash into the water. He groaned as he ran his fist down his cock, shuddering as he shot out three more blasts.

Ashley listened to the sound of Hotch groaning in the restroom. She recognized it as a sound of pleasure rather then pain. She had seen the strained front of his trousers as he made his way down the aisle and could guess what had caused him to groan. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift away in fantasy.

oOo

Aaron Hotchner broke the seal on the small bottle of Jack Daniels. Pouring it over ice, he cringed as he thought about how much it had cost from room service. But damn it, he needed it. He had been jumpy and jittery all day, snapping at everyone who spoke to him. As he took the first calming sip, a soft knock sounded at his hotel door.

"Fuck. What now?" Yanking open the door, he glared down at Agent Ashley Seaver.

"That night in the locker room." She whispered to the floor unable or unwilling to look him in the eye. "I rubbed myself while I watched you."

Hotch stared down at her, his face impassive. Glancing over her shoulder he looked down both sides of the hall and confirmed that it was empty. "Come in." He said, stepping away from the door.

Taking a long drink from his glass he turned to face her. "Has it ever occurred to you that given your history, your up bring, your…" He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "…father, you might have issues regarding male authority figures?"

"Well that's brilliant Hotch." She said, meeting his eyes for the first time. "Do you really need to be a profiler to determine I might have 'Daddy' issues?" She laughed ruefully. "I know my issues. I have issues with intimacy, with men, with closeness. I know that for the most part 'Vanilla' sex is just fine. But I also know that there are times when I need something more, something a little less mainstream. I'm okay with that. What about you Sir?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared at her, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I think you know what I mean. That little thrill, that charge you get when you control someone, dominate someone?" She placed extra stress on the word 'dominate'. "Can you tell me you don't get just a little bit aroused when you glare at someone and make them cower?"

"Is there a point to this Agent Seaver?"

"Sir I spied on you during a very, very private moment. That was incredibly wrong of me." She looked at him, her voice soft, almost pleading. "I think I should be punished."

Aaron Hotchner rattled the ice in his empty glass. Moving slowly he walked to the dresser and poured himself another drink. Taking a sip, he paced back and forth across the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ashley shift nervously from foot to foot. Finishing his drink, he poured another and resumed pacing. After several minutes he glanced up as Agent Seaver slowly lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Did I say you could sit down Agent Seaver?" He turned to glare at her.

"No Sir." She whispered standing back up. "You didn't."

Hotch resumed his pacing. When he had finished his third drink, he approached her, circling around her slowly. She gasped when he leaned in, his breath hot on her ear. "What is your safe word, Agent?" He nodded his head when she turned and whispered it in his ear. Walking to the table, he removed his suit coat and laid it down along with his now empty drink glass. Grabbing one of the hotel chairs he turned it around to face her. "Come stand in front of me." He ordered as he lowered himself into the chair. "You have been nothing but a pain in my ass since you got here. You know that don't you." He stared up at her as he slowly unbuttoned his shirtsleeve and rolled it up over his muscled forearm.

"Yes Sir." She whispered, nodding her head.

"I wish Dave Rossi had never brought you in on that case." He unbuttoned the other sleeve. "You know the only reason he did that is because he wants to fuck you. You know that right?" He folded up the other sleeve.

"Yes Sir."

"Do you want to fuck him? Do you ever fantasize about Dave Rossi fucking you when you rub your pussy?" He leaned back in the chair and gently rubbed his growing erection through his suit pants.

"Yes Sir." She whispered.

"Hmmmm." He grunted. "And me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Before or after you watched me jack off."

"Both." Her voice was husky and came out in short gasps. "But more so after."

Still rubbing himself through his pants he scanned her up and down. She had changed from her pants suit into a t-shirt and short skirt. Her hair hung loose about her shoulders.

"You took you hair down. Put it back up again." He grunted.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair tie, moving quickly she soon had her hair up in a thick ponytail.

"Oh God." Aaron moaned, licking his lips and pressing his palm down on his throbbing cock. "Take off your panties." He whispered. He watched as she reached under her skirt. When she tossed them on the bed, he saw they were plain pink cotton, innocent and oh so tempting. Still watching her he toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side. Bending over he peeled off his socks. He stood slowly and unfastened his belt. Unhooking his pants he pushed both them and his boxers down his hips.  
Returning to his seat, he pulled them off his legs. "So you think that I should punish you?"

"Oh please Sir." She moaned.

"And how should I punish you Agent Seaver?"

"Spank me." Her barely audible whisper sent chills down his spine.

"Come here. Get across my lap."

He groaned low in his throat as the soft material of her t-shirt brushed across his cock. Lifting her skirt he gazed down at the swell of her ass. Rubbing the palm over her soft skin he paused for a moment in anticipation. In the next moment his deepest, darkest sexual fantasy would become a reality. Raising his hand he brought it down hard directly on the cheek of her ass.  
The sound his hand made was drowned out by her cry and his answering groan of pleasure. He raised his hand and brought it down again, this time listening to the satisfying slap it made against her skin. Ashley squirmed and cried as he rained slap after slap on the soft skin of her ass. As she wiggled she brushed against his throbbing erection. "Hold still." He ordered, slapping his hand down hard on her again.

"I'm sorry Sir." She cried out as she slapped her again, her voice half sob, half moan.

He smacked her hard again and then gently caressed her heated, reddened skin. "Spread your legs." He whispered his voice gentle now. Sliding his hand between her legs, he rubbed his finger into her wet folds. She cried out as he brushed his finger across her swollen clit. "You're so wet Agent Seaver. I suppose you want me to make you come now?" He pulled his hand away from her heat and was rubbing her ass again.

"Oh yes Sir. I need…." Her voice trailed off in sobs.

"Beg me." He growled.

"Oh please, please make me come. Please Sir." Her body shook on his lap as she sobbed. "I need to come."

She cried out as he slipped his long fingers into her center and began to rub, making sure to hit her needy clit with each pass. He groaned along with her as her muscles clenched tightly around his fingers, her body shuddering violently with the force of her orgasm. He rubbed her back tenderly as she lay twitching from the aftershocks of her climax. Turning her head to stare at him, she reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you."

"I'm not done with you yet Agent Seaver." He growled, pushing her off his lap and standing up. "Get off me and get on your knees."

Still wiping her face, Ashley kneeled before him and looked up at him expectantly. Reaching down he unbuttoned the bottom two buttons of his shirt, pushing it aside he grabbed his cock. "Suck me." He ordered.

His eyes rolled up in his head and his knees almost buckled as she engulfed his throbbing cock with her mouth. Letting go of his shirt, he wrapped his fist around the back of her ponytail and forced her down further on his cock. "Oh God Seaver." He moaned as he pulled her head back, enjoying the feel of her tongue swirling around on his shaft before grabbing her head and thrusting deep into her throat again. He loosened the hold on her ponytail as she licked and sucked down his cock. He watched in fascination as she thrust her mouth up and down taking him all the way into her throat. "Oh fuck." He cried out. Yanking roughly on her hair, he pulled her mouth off his cock. Grabbing his cock with his left hand he stroked himself rapidly. "Open you mouth." He grunted, aiming his cock at her face. "Oh God." He cried out as he came, jets of come shooting all over her face and into her mouth. He groaned as he watched her swallow a mouthful of his juices. Feeling weak, he stumbled to the bed and pulled back the covers. Reaching up he removed his tie and finished unbuttoning his shirt. As he lay back against the pillows, he could hear her moving about in the bathroom, water running into the sink.

"Do you want the light on or off?" She asked, standing at the bathroom door.

"Off." He muttered.

"Goodnight Hotch." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and listened as she quietly left the room. Staring up in the dark he realized two very important things; One, he had never before in his life felt as sated or sexually satisfied as he did at that moment and two, he was in very, very deep trouble.


	3. Angry Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing explorations of Ashley Seaver and Aaron Hotchner. Ashley's passing the time by playing Angry Birds, Hotch thinks there's something better she could be doing with her time.

 

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner opened another case file and quickly scanned the first document. It was late and the low light on the jet made his eyes feel tired and grainy. Rubbing them, he leaned back in his seat. Stretching, he let his eyes roam over the planes other occupants. 

 

Derek Morgan sat back by the tiny bathroom, his headphones on, eyes closed and his head resting against the window. He could just see the top of Dave Rossi's head across from Morgan, given the late hour and the tilt of his head, Aaron could only assume he was asleep as well. Reid lay curled in the fetal position, wrapped tightly in a blanket, snoring softly. 

 

Looking across from him he saw Agent Ashley Seaver sitting on one of the long bench seats. One tanned leg curled underneath her. She was awake and staring at the screen of her cell phone. 'Probably playing that stupid Angry Birds game.' He thought ruefully.  Aaron let his eyes roam over the smooth firm skin of her legs. She had dressed in a loose knee length skirt for the plane ride home. It had been almost two months since she had visited him in his hotel room and Aaron felt his cock stiffen as he imagined himself throwing her down on the bench seat and thrusting himself into her, fucking her tight pussy. Reaching into his suit pocket he pulled out his cell phone and typed quickly.

 

Ashley Seaver jumped a little when her phone beeped softly and vibrated, alerting her she had a text message. Quickly saving her game, she moved to the next screen to retrieve her message. Her eyes widened as she read;

 

_**Take off your panties and place them on the seat next to you.** _

 

When she glanced up at him, he seemed fully engrossed in the case file. His mouth set in its usual grim line.  She glanced quickly at the other agents on the plane. They all seemed to be sleeping soundly. Warmth flooded her center, making her throb and ache.  Without looking at him, she carefully set her cell phone aside. Pulling her leg out from under her, she reached up and grasped the sides of her panties. Lifting her hips, she slid them slowly down her thighs and over her knees. It was only when she had bent over to pull them over her sandals that she glanced up at him. He was watching her with rapt attention, his chocolate brown eyes locked momentarily with hers. Placing her panties on the seat beside her, she leaned back, casually raising her right leg to rest curved on the seat.

 

Hotch stared at the light blue cotton panties on the jet seat. Again they were plain, almost virginal in their simplicity.  Grabbing the sheet of paper he was reading he stood up and took two steps across the narrow aisle. Leaning over her he placed his hand on her panties and quickly placed them in his suit coat pocket. Stepping to her right side, he thrust the paper at her. Confused, she reached up and took it from him.  

 

"What does this line say?" He asked, leaning over her. She gasped as his left hand roamed up her thigh and under her skirt. His talented finger immediately finding her swollen clit. Her eyes fluttered closed as he flicked it gently.  "Pay attention Agent Seaver. What does that line say? I can't read the handwriting." His finger tip pressed harder against her, sliding easily in her wetness.

 

"Uhmmm. Where sir?" She tried not to moan as she focused on the paper before her.

 

"Right there." He said, leaning over her and pointing to a line of prose with his right hand. His left finger was rubbing her clit in just the right spot.

 

"Ahhhh. It says…." She cleared her throat trying to keep her voice steady. He leaned his right hand on the window behind her head, his left working steadily under her skirt.  "It says "Preliminary autopsy results showed serrated lacerations to the right ventricle of the victim's aorta." She closed her eyes and bit down on her lips, she was so close to coming.

 

"That's what I thought it said." He snatched the sheet of paper from her grip and removed his hand from under her skirt. She stifled a groan at its loss. Turning around he returned to his seat at the table and began flipping through documents.

 

Ashley shifted uncomfortably on the seat. Her need to come was palpable. Her clit ached and throbbed painfully. She shifted again, trying to hopefully brush against it. She glared at him while he continued to gaze at the file. After several minutes she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't come soon. Smoothing her skirt she stood up.

 

"Where are you going Agent?" He asked his voice soft in the quiet plane.

 

"Restroom." She muttered, looking down at her feet.

 

"I don't think so." He said, catching her eye, his gaze intense. "Sit back down."

 

Ashley flopped back down in her seat and shifted again.

 

Hotch reached under the table and lightly rubbed himself through his slacks. Her obvious discomfort and need to come had made him rock hard. He stared down at the file for several more minutes and listened to her shifting around on the seat. Taking out his cell phone again he quickly typed and hit send.

 

Ashley eyes widened as she read the message.

 

_**Rub your pussy. Slowly.** _

 

She glanced around nervously. All the other occupants seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Spreading her legs, she slipped her hand under her skirt and placed her finger onto her dripping wet pussy. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as her finger found her clit. Sliding back and forth she shuddered as a jolt of pleasure coursed through her.  Opening her eyes she glanced across the aisle, her eyes locking with his. Though the file remained open before him, it was completely forgotten as he watched her pleasure herself. His right hand moved slowly under the table, lightly rubbing his erection.

 

"Slow." He mouthed as she had unconsciously sped up the closer she was to reaching a climax. She bit back a moan as she stilled her hand and slowed the pace of her strokes. "Slower." He mouthed again. Her finger was barely moving now. It was just enough to keep her on the edge of the precipice, but not enough to send her over. Her whole body ached with her need to come.

 

As Aaron Hotchner lightly rubbed his aching cock he wondered whether he wanted to fuck her when they were back at the BAU or just have her suck him off.  He squeezed himself firmly through his pants, a thrill of pleasure coursing through him as he remembered the feel of her hot wet mouth. A sound towards the back of the plane made him pull his hand out from under the table and resume his perusal of the file.

 

"Is that our next case?" Dave Rossi asked as he settled into the seat across from Hotch. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at the file when Aaron pushed it  towards him.

 

"Yeah. It looks like Tucson could use our help." He cut his eyes over to Agent Seaver. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was staring out the window, breathing heavily.

 

"Are you okay Aaron?" Dave asked, his voice concerned. "You look flushed."

 

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Sit back down Agent Seaver." He said turning his head to look at her. "We're landing in 5 minutes. Whatever you need to do can wait until we're on the ground."

 

Dave glanced at Ashley; her cheeks were flushed red as she slowly sat back down. His eyebrow raised in curiosity. Her breathing seemed a little labored. He turned his attention back to Aaron as the Unit Chief began listing the specifics of the Tucson case.

 

oOo

 

"Agent Seaver?" She glanced up as Hotch walked past her on the way to his office. "If you have just a moment, I have a field review I'd like to go over with you. It will only take a minute.

 

"Yes Sir." She said dropping her go bag back on her desk.

 

"I swear that man never sleeps." Morgan muttered as he headed towards the door. "See you tomorrow Seaver."

 

When Ashley entered his office Hotch was already seated at his desk, his hands steepled together just under his chin, index fingers tapping impatiently together. "Close the door and lock it." He said when she entered.  "Why is your hair down?" He asked when she was standing in front of his desk.

 

"I'm sorry Sir." She quickly pulled the scrunchy off her wrist and pulled her hair up in a pony tail.

 

"Whenever you are in here or with me. I want your hair up like that."

 

"Yes Sir." She whispered, staring down at the floor.

 

"Good. Now, did I give you permission to stop touching yourself?"

 

Her eyes flew up to stare at him. "But Sir, Agent Rossi…."

 

"I didn't ask for an excuse did I?" His voice was low and tense. "I ASKED if I gave you permission to stop touching yourself."

 

"No Sir you didn't." She lowered her eyes back to the floor.

 

"Get undressed." He ordered, leaning back in his seat.

 

She only hesitated for a moment before she reached up and quickly unbuttoned her blouse.

 

"Slow down." He said, his voice sounding husky. She glanced up and a thrill went through her as she watched him rub his erection through his straining pants.

 

"Very good Agent Seaver." He moaned as she slowly finished unbuttoning her blouse. Pulling if off her shoulders she tossed it to the side.

 

"Oh yes good girl." He mumbled as she crossed her left arm over her breasts, holding her bra in place as she carefully released the hooks in the back. Gazing into his eyes she slid a strap down each arm and let her bra fall to the floor, her breasts still hidden by her arm.

 

Using a strength he didn't know he had, Aaron resisted the urge to tear open his pants and start pounding his cock. Still rubbing himself gently he watched as she turned around and wiggled out of her skirt, the cheeks of her ass jiggling as she moved. When she was completely naked, she turned her head and gazed shyly at him over her shoulder.

 

"Turn around." He grunted. She turned around slowly and his eyes drank in every inch of her. Sitting forward in his chair, he opened a desk drawer and pulled out two files, placing them side by side on his desk. He opened one and quickly scanned a document.

 

"Is this still accurate?" He asked, holding the sheet out to her.

 

Confused, she stepped forward and took the sheet of paper. It was her FBI blood work results from her physical, confirming that she was free of any sexually transmitted diseases.

 

"You haven't been with anybody or had any unprotected sex since that blood was drawn?"

 

"No Sir." She said handing the paper back to him. He opened the folder and carefully replaced it. Sighing, he opened the other and handed another sheet of

 

paper across the desk to her.

 

"That's mine." He said in answer to her questioning look. "And yes, despite the date it's still valid. I haven't been with anyone since that test was done.

 

She quickly scanned the document, it was dated June 20, 2008 and confirmed that he was disease free. She nodded mutely and handed it back to him. He opened the desk drawer and returned the files.

 

"I trust that if your status should change, you will tell me."

 

"Of course, Sir."

 

He stood up and walked from behind the desk. "And you're on the…"

 

"Pill. Yes Sir." Her heart was pounding in her throat and her pussy ached so badly she thought she might scream.

 

Hotch passed her and sat down on the sofa. "Do you still need to come?" He asked softly.

 

"Oh please, yes Sir." She took a step towards him, but he stopped her with a raised hand. "Get down on your knees and finish what you started on the plane."

 

She looked at him confused. "But….I thought…your questions…I thought…"

 

"We were going to fuck?"

 

She nodded her head.

 

"Not yet. Be patient Agent Seaver. All in good time. Now be a good girl and get down on your knees." When she hesitated his eyes narrowed and his voice lowered. His words sent chills down her spine. "Do as you're told."

 

She dropped to her knees and spread her legs apart. Watching him carefully she raised her arms and placed her hands on her shoulders. Licking her lips, she trailed her fingers slowly down her neck and her chest until she reached her breasts. Using just her index fingers she slowly circled her nipples, teasing them until they hardened under her touch. She watched his face carefully. His brown eyes seemed almost black and he was breathing heavily.

 

"Holy shit Seaver." He moaned as she twirled her nipples between her thumbs and her index fingers. His fingers fumbled with his belt when she threw her head back and moaned, pinching and pulling at her nipples. With shaking hands, Hotch managed to get his pants opened, his straining cock bursting free when he pushed down the waistband of his boxers. He lightly rubbed the head of his cock, groaning as he watched her right hand trail down her stomach to twirl teasingly in the small strip of hair covering her mound. Her left hand continued to twist and pull her nipple.

 

"Fuck." He hissed as her finger entered her wet folds and began to rub. "Talk to me Seaver. Make some noise."

 

"Uhhhhhhhhh." She cried out loudly, rubbing frantically at her clit. "It feels so good. Oh God." She moaned.

 

Hotch gripped his cock and gently rubbed his callused thumb over the head. His balls were heavy and ached with his own need to come. "Rub your pussy for me Seaver, make yourself come."

 

Hotch almost came when she leaned back and placed her left hand behind her, arching her back high in the air. In that position he could see everything as she worked her clit. "Oh God Hotch I'm coming." She cried loudly, her finger slowing as she rubbed herself through waves and waves of pleasure. Rising back up she lightly caressed her thighs as her after shocks subsided and her breathing returned to normal.

 

"Come here." Hotch whispered, his voice husky. She crawled towards him on her hands and knees. When she reached him, she placed her hands on his thighs and pulled herself up. He looked her in the eyes and then glanced down to his straining cock, then back up to her eyes.  His eyes rolled back into his head when her hot wet mouth engulfed him. "Slow and gentle Seaver." He grunted. "It won't take long. You looked so fucking hot touching yourself like that, I'm ready to explode."

 

She nodded her head and moaned, sending sharp vibrations of pleasure straight through him. "Oh fuck Seaver." He moaned, raising his hand to lightly grasp her pony tail. He held onto her gently as she licked and swirled her tongue around him.

 

Lowering her head she took him completely into her mouth then slowly pulled off him, flicking the underside of his cock with her tongue. When she repeated the process, he thrust up with his hips and exploded, his cock pumping as it emptied into her mouth. He could feel her throat working around him as she swallowed, making sure to get every last drop.

 

She closed her eyes and lightly rested her head on his thigh as he collapsed heavily against the back of the couch. His large hand gently stroked and played with her pony tail. After a few minutes she slowly climbed to her feet and gathered her clothes. He watched her as she dressed carefully, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. Groaning tiredly, he pushed himself up off the couch and slowly closed his pants, tucked his shirt in and fastened his belt.

 

"Where'd you park?" He asked, grabbing his go bag and meeting her at his office door. "I'll walk you to your car."

 

"What were you playing on your phone?" He asked, as they walked down the stairs to the bullpen.

 

"Angry birds. Why?"

 

"No reason." He said, shaking his head. "Just curious."

 

 

 


End file.
